


If you were a painting

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Love Letters, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Missing Dean was difficult, but writing letters helped Castiel deal with Dean’s absence.





	If you were a painting

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by UpsideAround. Thank you ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ!

_ Dear Dean. _

_ I’ve written you a poem. Lately, I’ve been feeling nostalgic. I make no sense. I thought I couldn’t experience sadness anymore, but I was wrong. I miss you. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ I believe you would be impressive _

_ And people would wonder _

_ What makes you unique. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ I would find your artist _

_ So I could let them know _

_ I bless their inspiration every day. _

 

_ If you were a painting,  _

_ You would not be famous _

_ Or hanging on a museum _

_ Because you would be mine. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ I would feel you staring at me _

_ As if I’m worth seeing _

_ Or even worthy of you. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ I would make sure you were safe _

_ And I would not let people tell you _

_ What you’re supposed to mean. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ You would be complicated, _

_ Deep and abstract, _

_ But not perfect. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ You would be colorful _

_ And full of life. _

_ You would give me peace. _

 

_ If you were a painting, _

_ I’d look at you all day _

_ And I’d admire you _

_ Because you’re beautiful. _

 

_ And although you’re not painting, _

_ You’re still art. _

_ And I love art, _

_ And I love you. _

 

_ Castiel. _

 

Castiel sighed as he got up from the green grass, turning his back on his lover’s tombstone. Yes, missing Dean was definitely difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m…. I can’t believe this is my first contribution to the Destiel fandom. The idea of this actually happening hurts and gives love to my heart at the same time.


End file.
